Family
by demonman21
Summary: Sequel to "The Picnic". As the Charmed Ones plan for Paige's wedding, everything looks fine. But Cole and Gabriel both hold secrets which threaten to destroy them all.
1. Part 1

Secrets  
  
Part 1  
  
Sequel to "The Picnic". I do not own any part of Charmed. I just write about it.  
  
As morning came to the manor, it found Piper and Leo downstairs. Piper was cooking breakfast for the family, and Leo was watching her. After a few moments, Piper glanced at Leo and asked, "What are you looking at?"  
  
"The most beautiful woman in the universe," Leo replied softly.  
  
Piper flashed him a tender grin and remarked, "Charmer."  
  
"Of course, I'm just glad to have some time alone. With so many people in our 'house', it's nice to be alone with you." Leo commented.  
  
"Yeah, it can get pretty crowded, especially since Michael moved in with Paige." Piper said.  
  
Suddenly, a cry broke the night. Leo and Piper waited a few moments, and then nodded, "Melinda." They then began to walk up the stairs.  
  
"That brings the people living here up to 8," Leo remarked as they approached Melinda and Gabriel's room, "I'm really glad we did those expansions, or we'd be really crammed."  
  
As they walked in, Melinda stopped crying and looked at them expectantly. Piper picked her up and asked, "What's wrong Melinda?"  
  
"I'm not sure if she can answer us, especially if she's." Leo began, but trailed off and Melinda pointed towards the empty crib next to her. "Oh."  
  
"I'm sorry honey. Gabriel's staying in his parent's room, but he'll be back in here soon." Piper crooned. Melinda smiled, made a few baby noises, and then promptly went back to sleep.  
  
As they left quietly, Leo commented, "That was strange."  
  
"Not really, Mel and Gabriel are really close, so I'm not surprised they would miss each other." Piper replied.  
  
When they got downstairs, they found Phoebe downstairs with her hands on her head. Piper walked over and asked, "Everything alright, honey?"  
  
Phoebe looked up, and both Leo and Piper saw deep circles around her eyes. "No, I haven't gotten much sleep in the last several days."  
  
"Why?" Leo questioned.  
  
"Gabriel. Something's wrong with him. He won't sleep unless either Cole or I holds him, and even then he will only sleep for about an hour before he wakes up crying." Phoebe replied quietly.  
  
"Do you want me to try and heal him?" Leo asked. "if it's an illness, I'm sure I could."  
  
"No, it's not an illness, it's something mental," Phoebe interrupted. "I think he's having nightmares, and I don't know what to do about it. He won't go toddler again, no matter how much we ask him. I just don't know what is going on."  
  
"Hey guys, what's up," Paige asked as she and Michael walked in.  
  
"Gabriel, right?" Michael said when no one spoke.  
  
"How did you know?" Phoebe demanded.  
  
"We have the room near you, so we can hear whenever he wakes up." Michael explained.  
  
"I just don't know what to do, and there's something else," Phoebe commented.  
  
"What else is wrong?" Piper asked.  
  
"Cole is hiding something," Phoebe said after a few moments, "I don't know what, but it is something that greatly worries him. I can see it in his eyes, but I can't get him to tell me about it. I just don't know.I feel like my family is falling apart."  
  
"Well, look at it this way. Things can't get any worse," Paige said hopefully.  
  
***  
  
"Why are we here? This is such a waste of time," Dymar commented.  
  
"Hold your tongue. We have our orders," Klar snapped.  
  
"Hey, relax. I'm just saying this is pointless. I mean, no one is coming to this lake. So, why waste our time?" Dymar replied defensively as he waved in the direction of the Lake of Torment.  
  
"The new Source felt a disturbance here recently, and so he wants to make sure Good doesn't make an offensive against it," Klar said sharply. "As his loyal servants, it is our duty to protect this place to our deaths."  
  
"I suppose it would be a useful weapon against us.hey, what's that?" Dymar replied suddenly. Klar looked over, and couldn't help but gape. There were bubbles in the Lake!  
  
"That's.impossible. Nothing lives in the Lake, nothing can, it erases all life from existence," Klar said in shock.  
  
"Maybe it's some kind of air pocket," Dymar commented reasonably. The bubbles increased, and without warning a vast eruption of water exploded outward. Both Dymar and Klar dove for cover behind some rocks, and heard the water hit there cover. As they stood up slowly, they gasped.  
  
Standing in front of the pool was a vastly disfigured demon. He appeared to be nothing but muscle and bone, and his face was a thing of nightmares. Klar and Dymar looked at each other, and then both threw energy balls. It hit the demon in the chest, but he was unaffected. Both Klar and Dymar backed away in fear. Before they could react, the demon leaped forward and grabbed them by the throat. They squirmed, and then began to scream as they felt something being ripped from them. After a few seconds, Klar and Dymar exploded.  
  
The remaining demon changed into a dark haired man of medium build. He looked around and then whispered, "Belthazor."  
  
***  
  
As Leo approached, he heard Cole singing softly. He walked in, and Cole looked up and smiled. He had Gabriel in the crook of his right arm, and was singing to him softly. Cole looks worse than Phoebe Leo thought. His eyes had huge bags under them, and he had a haggard look that spoke of little or no sleep. In addition, he had a haunted look, as if he were worried about something big.  
  
"Want me to hold him?" Leo asked softly. "Let you get some sleep?"  
  
"That's alright. I find him comforting," Cole replied, and some of the pain left his eyes.  
  
"Any idea what's wrong with him?" Leo questioned.  
  
"No, but I plan to ask him as soon as I can," Cole said firmly.  
  
"Cole, I can feel your pain. I'm your whitelighter. Something has you very worried, and it's my job to help you. Please, tell me what's wrong?"  
  
Cole looked at him, and for a second, Leo could feel raw panic and fear coming from him. Then it was shut down, blocked effectively. "I.I can't."  
  
Leo looked down, and saw a white glow leave Gabriel and flow into Cole. Cole seemed to be struggling with something, and then he said, "Alright."  
  
As they sat down, Leo flashed a grin at his now awake nephew in law. Cole paced for a few moments, and then handed Gabriel over to Leo. "I want you to promise me this goes no farther than the two of us."  
  
"I promise," Leo commented.  
  
"I mean it, no one. Not Phoebe, not Piper, no one." Cole repeated gravely.  
  
"If my promise wasn't good enough the first time, what's a second time going to do?" Leo asked in annoyance.  
  
"Just checking to make sure you understand the significance." Cole remarked with a grin. Cole took a deep breath, and then shimmered in and out of the room.  
  
Leo's mouth fell open, and he stammered, "Wha.what.how."  
  
"Kain gave me some demonic powers during my 'service', and they didn't fade," Cole said as he sat down heavily.  
  
"Cole, you should have told me sooner." Leo admonished.  
  
"Tell you what, that I may be going evil again?" Cole said in a slightly hysterical voice. "I can't do it again, Leo. I can't be evil, I can't see the look in Phoebe's eyes. Not again."  
  
"Cole, we'll deal with this," Leo said as he walked over and put a comforting hand on Cole's shoulder. He felt Cole calm down, and then Leo asked, "What other powers do you have?"  
  
"I can shimmer, and shoot an energy ball," Cole explained, "but I have no demon form.at least not yet. But I couldn't shoot an energy ball until recently, which means."  
  
"The powers may be growing," Leo finished. "Cole, we will deal with this, I promise you. Let me go check with the Elders."  
  
"NO, I can't risk them coming after me," Cole interrupted.  
  
"Alright.why don't you check the Book of Shadows, and I'll discreetly ask some of my other charges. Worst come to shove, we can just strip your powers again," Leo said reasonably.  
  
Cole smiled, and said, "Thanks Leo. I'm glad to have help in this. Listen, I have to get to work, I have some work to do." He got up, and Leo saw that the pain in his eyes was gone. Everyone felt better with someone to talk to. As Cole walked out, Leo looked down and saw Gabriel also had a haunted look in his eyes. He smiled and said, "How about you talk to?" When Gabriel didn't change, he sighed and commented, "Fine. But you really need to talk about it; otherwise it'll just eat you up."  
  
***  
  
"What do you mean the guards are gone?" the Source demanded.  
  
"I don't know, Master," a demon groveled. "They were just.gone."  
  
"Those bastards will pay for abandoning their posts," the Source growled.  
  
"Master, we found remains there. It is possible they were vanquished," another demon interjected.  
  
"Who would dare, or have that much power. Klar and Dymar were both some the strongest demons made by Kain," the Source mused.  
  
Suddenly, the door to the chamber exploded. The demons ducked and then whirled with energy balls in hand. The Source stood up and shouted, "WHO DARES!"  
  
"I do," a voice said softly, and a man walked into the room. He was dark haired, and had a medium build and brown eyes. The demons all threw their fireballs and energy balls. They slammed into the demons, and were dissipated.  
  
The Source walked down and asked, "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is not important," the man replied, "If you want to live, answer this question honestly and quickly. Where is Belthazor?"  
  
"Belthazor has been vanquished for years," the Source scoffed.  
  
One of man's eyebrows raised slightly, and he asked, "Who did it?"  
  
"The Charmed Ones of course. They've killed more demons in the last several years than have been killed in the last century."  
  
"Interesting. Where can I find these Charmed Ones," the man asked.  
  
The Source told him, and then added, "I was going to destroy you, but I think I'll let them do it for you. Enjoy your demise."  
  
The man smiled, and then said, "You too." He threw an energy ball, and the Source exploded. He looked at the other demons, who cowered in fear, and then said, "Leave the Charmed Ones to me." He then shimmered out.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	2. Part 2

Secrets  
  
Part 2  
  
Sequel to "The Picnic". I do not own any part of Charmed. I just write about it.  
  
"Bye honey, I'll talk to you later," Cole called out.  
  
"Baby, wait. Where's Gabriel," Phoebe questioned as she and her sisters walked out.  
  
Cole grinned, and said, "having quality time with Leo. I'll talk to you guys later. I've got some work to do. Bye!"  
  
As he walked out the door, Phoebe said softly, "I don't believe it."  
  
"He seems better." Paige offered.  
  
"Yeah, he does. I don't know what Leo said to him, but it helped. I better go relieve him before Melinda starts up," Phoebe said cheerily.  
  
"We'll come with you," Piper commented.  
  
As they started for the stairs, they ran into Michael heading for the door. He smiled and said, "Hey guys. I've got to go to work."  
  
"Bye, my new fiancé," Paige replied with a grin. She pulled Michael into a passionate kiss, and then he left.  
  
"So, when's the wedding?" Phoebe asked with a grin.  
  
"Not for a while. Michael's family need to attend and they are on an archeological dig in Asia. We're shooting for some time in the summer."  
  
"Oh, gonna wait for two months. Can you make it?" Phoebe teased.  
  
"If I try really hard," Paige retorted.  
  
As they walked into the nursery, they found Leo watching Melinda and Gabriel cooing in Melinda's crib. Both were sitting up, and seemed to be speaking.  
  
"What's up?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Melinda missed Gabriel last night, so I figured the two could spend some time together." Leo replied with a smile.  
  
"Good idea," Phoebe replied, "Which reminds me, thanks for talking with Cole. I don't know what you said, but it really helped."  
  
"Not a problem, it's my job," Leo commented.  
  
"So, what was his problem?" Paige asked curiously.  
  
Leo hesitated, and then replied, "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you."  
  
"What?" Phoebe said in shock.  
  
"He told me in confidence, and I can't betray that. Not now, he needs to trust me. I'm sorry. Look, I've got to go." Leo said, and then orbed out.  
  
"Wait, LEO!" Phoebe snapped. She then looked back, and said, "I'm not sure if I should be more worried, or less."  
  
***  
  
"Who summoned me?" Terathon demanded angrily. He fell silent as the man walked out of the shadows. "What do you want?" he asked in fear. The death of the Source had already crossed the Underworld, and everyone knew how he died.  
  
The man smiled and said, "I have a job for you. Do it for me, and I promise not to kill you. Don't, and well, you can live for a very long time before I'm done."  
  
The Terathon cowered, and then asked softly, "What do you want?"  
  
"That's the spirit. Now, my needs are very specific. I just want information, and I'm told you're the person to ask for it."  
  
"What kind of information?" the Terathon asked curiously.  
  
"About the Charmed Ones," the demon commented.  
  
"No way, they'll kill me if I do," Terathon shouted.  
  
"Calm down, I just want you to spy on them. You can create a pool of seeing, and I want you to make one for me. If you do, I'll consider our business concluded." The man said reasonably.  
  
"Okay, I can do that," Terathon said. He waved, and a pool of water appeared. It began to glow, and soon the Halliwell mansion could be seen. However, within a few seconds, a blast of white power appeared, and the vision ended.  
  
"What happened?" the demon asked curiously.  
  
"I.don't know. That's never happened before. Something detected the spell and blocked it," Terathon explained.  
  
"Interesting." the demon said to himself. He looked at Terathon and smiled, "Thank you, you've been most helpful." He then threw an energy ball and Terathon exploded.  
  
The demon stared at the pool for a few moments, and then smiled, "So, they have some power. This could get very interesting."  
  
***  
  
As the sisters walked downstairs, Paige said in exasperation, "I still can't believe Leo wouldn't tell us."  
  
"I can sort of understand," Piper commented, "I mean, we wouldn't want his charges being told about our deepest secrets, would we?"  
  
"Yeah, but this is us, not them," Phoebe replied.  
  
"Why should we get a double standard?" Piper asked.  
  
"I don't know, because. Hey, why are you playing angel's advocate?" Paige said crossly.  
  
"Just defending my husband." Piper replied with a smile.  
  
As they got downstairs, the sisters found a man waiting for them. He looked up and smiled. "Who are you, and how did you get into this house?" Piper demanded.  
  
"Well, you would be the Charmed Ones I suppose," the man said pleasantly. He then fired an energy ball at them. As the sisters dove, Phoebe realized the energy ball was above their heads.  
  
"Good reflexes," the man complimented.  
  
Piper gestured, but nothing happened. She gestured again, and again nothing happened. "Can't be exploded or frozen," Piper whispered.  
  
"My turn," Paige shouted, and gestured. Lightning shot out and slammed into the demon, who merely shrugged. "Not good," Paige commented.  
  
Phoebe levitated and delivered a kick to the man, but he dodged it easily. The man looked slightly disappointed as he said, "Is this all the vaunted Charmed Ones can do? I must say, your reputation is very overrated."  
  
"Any ideas?" Piper asked softly.  
  
"Well, I do suppose it is my turn," the demon replied. Moving so quickly the sisters couldn't react, the demon delivered blows to each of them, knocking them to the ground.  
  
"Paige, get us out," Phoebe whispered.  
  
"But the children?" Piper stammered.  
  
"We can grab them as we go," Paige interrupted. She grabbed the sisters and began to orb out.  
  
"A cross-breed. How unique." The demon commented. He gestured and the orbing stopped. He walked over and said, "You're no challenge. I'm going to let you live, but only if you do something for me,"  
  
"Go to Hell!" Phoebe snapped.  
  
"Been there, done that," the demon replied, "All you have to do is deliver a message for me,"  
  
"What message?" Piper asked suspiciously.  
  
"Tell Belthazor the Hunter's looking for him," the demon replied.  
  
"Belthazor's dead, we killed his ass," Phoebe countered.  
  
"Then why did your eyes widen?" the Hunter asked. "Now, I know he's alive, and I know you know where he is. So, give him that message for me. I'll be back later." The Hunter than shimmered out.  
  
As soon as he was gone, the sisters got up and looked at each other, "LEO!"  
  
Leo orbed in, and asked, "I already told you.what happened?"  
  
"A demon called the Hunter attacked," Piper explained.  
  
"Is everyone okay?" Leo questioned worriedly.  
  
"Yes, everyone is fine, but the Hunter wasn't after us. He was looking for Belthazor.for Cole."  
  
"What? So, he's an enemy of Belthazor." Leo demanded.  
  
"I don't know, but I think we need to find." Paige began, but stopped as Cole walked in.  
  
"Hey guys, got my work done early and I decided to.what happened here?" Cole demanded in surprise.  
  
"A demon came here and was looking for Belthazor," Phoebe commented.  
  
"Oh my god. Is everyone okay? Where are the children?" Cole asked frantically.  
  
"The children are fine," Piper assured him. "But this demon could be back soon, and he will probably try and kill you."  
  
"Do you know the demon's name?" Cole asked.  
  
"He called himself the Hunter." Piper began, but stopped as Cole went absolutely white. He swallowed several times, and started to back away.  
  
"Cole what's wrong? Who is he, what are we going to do?" Phoebe demanded.  
  
"Nothing," Cole whispered.  
  
"What?" Paige demanded.  
  
"You are going to do nothing. I'm going to go, and you're going to stay away from me." Cole explained.  
  
"Cole, this demon is strong, and could in all probability kill you." Phoebe said frantically. "If you try and stop us from helping us, he'll kill you."  
  
Cole looked at her, and then said, "I know," and walked out.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	3. Part 3

Secrets  
  
Part 3  
  
Sequel to "The Picnic". I do not own any part of Charmed. I just write about it.  
  
"What the Hell is wrong with him?" Piper demanded as Cole left quickly.  
  
"I.don't know. He never looked this defeated. Maybe Leo should go bring him back."  
  
"I don't know, Cole seems like he wants to be alone, and I don't know if I can force him back," Leo said dubiously.  
  
"Regardless, we have to help him, whether he wants it or not." Phoebe stated.  
  
"Leo, you go check with the Elders and see what they know about this Hunter character. Oh, and take the children with you. Until we know more, I want both of them safe in heaven."  
  
"Piper, they're probably stronger than us, and we may need their help," Paige pointed out reasonably.  
  
"So? We're the adults, we protect them. Leo, move it," As Leo ran up the stairs Piper continued, "Paige, you and Phoebe follow me. Let's ID this guy in the Book of Shadows.".  
  
"I just hope this Hunter guy is willing to wait for us to figure out about him," Paige declared.  
  
"I'm more worried about Cole waiting," Phoebe commented worriedly.  
  
***  
  
Magic Forces Black and White Reaching out through Space and Light Be he far or be he near Bring the Hunter to me here  
  
Cole waited a few seconds as the smoke cleared. When it was gone, the Hunter looked over at him and smiled. "Well, Belthazor, I must admit, I never thought you'd use a witch's spell to summon me. You have expanded yourself out over the years."  
  
"A lot has changed," Cole said softly.  
  
"So I can tell." The Hunter remarked. "I have to know, how did you get off the Source's radar? I don't know how you convinced the Charmed Ones to fake your death, but how."  
  
"Belthazor is gone. There is only me," Cole interrupted.  
  
The Hunter stared at him for a few seconds, and then his eyes widened slightly. "Your demon half, it's.gone. How did you lose your demon half? You actually VANQUISHED yourself to escape? Very, very impressive.so, are we done with this pointless small talk." As the Hunter finished, his eyes hardened and a look of hatred came over his visage.  
  
Cole looked at him for a few moments, and then said, "Do what you must,"  
  
One eyebrow rose on the Hunter's face, and he asked, "You aren't going to fight me?"  
  
"No, I'm not." Cole replied.  
  
"It's some kind of trick.I won't hold back.Cole." The Hunter warned.  
  
"I know, but I still won't fight you." Cole replied.  
  
A malevolent grin came over the Hunter's face as he said softly, "this will be fun,"  
  
***  
  
"Any idea why Cole reacted that way?" Piper asked while Paige checked the Book.  
  
"No, and it worries me. I've never seen Cole look that defeated before, not with anyone. He's been scared, but it's almost like Cole isn't even going to fight." Phoebe commented.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be alright once we kill this demon," Piper reassured her.  
  
"I hope so, but we still have to help Gabriel." Phoebe muttered.  
  
"Look, we can ask Mortanos about it. Let me tell you, these Turner men sure are high maintenance," Piper teased. Phoebe smiled slightly, but the worry didn't leave her face.  
  
"Damn it!" Paige declared.  
  
"What, what's wrong?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I've been over this Book from cover to cover, and there is nothing on any demon known as the Hunter," Paige said in exasperation.  
  
"Well, you have to keep looking, there must be something," Piper commented.  
  
"I'm telling you, it's hopeless," Paige shouted. The Book then began to turn rapidly. "Works every.what the Hell?"  
  
"What? What's strange?" Piper demanded.  
  
Paige held up the Book, and the sisters saw it had turned to Belthazor's page. "Thanks a lot, grams. So, what do we do now?"  
  
Just then, Leo orbed in and said, "The Elders have no idea who this Hunter is nor why he's."  
  
"Leo, what's wrong?" Piper asked in concern as Leo's face went pale.  
  
"Cole's in trouble, we're leaving now," Leo stated. He grabbed the sisters and orbed.  
  
***  
  
As the punch landed, Cole felt a rib crack. He fell to his knees and started gasping. He looked up as the Hunter slammed a kick into his face and knocked him back.  
  
The Hunter grinned, "Man, this is too easy Cole. You really have changed. I don't know why you're not fighting back, but I have to thank you, you're making this easier for me."  
  
Cole tried to answer, but the Hunter kicked him again, and he lost consciousness. The Hunter frowned, and then formed an energy ball, "Good bye Cole."  
  
"Leave him alone," a new voice intoned. The Hunter looked behind him to see the Charmed Ones and Leo. Before he could respond, Paige shot a lightning bolt into his back. The Hunter stumbled forward, and Phoebe ran over and hit him with a punch kick combination.  
  
"Why are you defending him, what hold does he have over you?" The Hunter demanded curiously. "Just give him up, and I'll let you go. What can you do against me?"  
  
Phoebe stepped between Cole and the Hunter and said, "If you come near my husband again, I'll show you what I can do,"  
  
The Hunter's mouth fell open, and he gasped, "You married him? No, it's some sort of trick,"  
  
The other sisters got in front of Cole with Phoebe, and Piper said, "Come closer and we'll show you just how much of a trick it is,"  
  
The Hunter's face seemed to take on a calculating look. He then commented, "This complicates things. I'll be back later," and shimmered out.  
  
"Leo, heal him quickly," Phoebe demanded. Leo ran over and began to heal Cole. After a few moments, the wounds faded, and Cole looked around.  
  
"What the Hell are you doing here!" Cole demanded.  
  
"Saving your ass," Paige remarked acidly.  
  
"I told you to stay away," Cole shouted, "this isn't your concern."  
  
"Do you think I'd stay out of it? We're in it now, and he knows we're a family that can't be messed with." Phoebe shouted back.  
  
Cole went pale, and he said, "Please tell me you didn't say I'd married you."  
  
"What difference does it make?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Phoebe, now he'll come after me through you, I wanted you to stay out of this and let him." Cole began.  
  
"What, kill you? Cole, why don't you want us to fight him?" Phoebe demanded.  
  
"That is between us," Cole replied sternly.  
  
"Well, at least tell us about him, I mean, the Hunter's not even in the Book," Paige commented.  
  
"The Hunter is not his true name, it's his nickname in the demonic realms," Cole remarked.  
  
"What is his name!" Phoebe demanded.  
  
Cole looked at her for a second, and then said, "His name is Karril. Now leave me alone."  
  
"Paige, you and Piper go check him out in the Book of Shadows," Phoebe said softly. "I'm going to stay here in case he comes back."  
  
***  
  
"Well, well, this is quite an interesting development. So, Belthazor, you have taken a wife. I'll make sure you regret that decision," Karril muttered. "Things are going to get very interesting."  
  
***  
  
"Any luck," Piper asked.  
  
"I know I saw that name in here somewhere, just give me some time," Paige muttered.  
  
"I just wish I knew why Cole was so adamant we stay out of it, and why he won't fight this demon," Piper mused.  
  
"I think I know," Paige said softly.  
  
"What, what is it?" Piper demanded. She looked at what the Book said, and gasped.  
  
Karril, an upper level demon who has been around for over a millennium. One of the strongest demons in the history of evil. Has numerous powers, and is the half-brother of the demon Belthazor.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	4. Part 4

Secrets  
  
Part 4  
  
Sequel to "The Picnic". I do not own any part of Charmed. I just write about it.  
  
"I don't believe it," Piper whispered.  
  
"The guy who's been trying to kill Cole is his BROTHER," Paige gasped in shock.  
  
"Now we know why Cole didn't want us involved," Piper murmured.  
  
Paige looked over at Piper, and then nodded, "Yes. Killing a demon is one thing, but to fight a RELATION? I mean, he's like our brother in law. What are we going to do?"  
  
"What you have to," a new voice said. The sisters looked up as Mortanos appeared.  
  
"Mortanos? What are you doing here?" Piper exclaimed.  
  
"I came to talk to you about Gabriel, but I can see you have another problem right now," Mortanos said grimly. "Want some help?"  
  
"Of course. For whatever we do, it'll be nice to have Guardian around." Paige replied.  
  
"Should we have Leo bring the children down?" Piper asked softly.  
  
"Until we know more, I think we should leave them up there," Paige commented, "Right now, we need to get back to Phoebe and fill her in. She needs to know just how complicated this situation is."  
  
***  
  
"Cole, why won't you talk to me?" Phoebe demanded.  
  
Cole looked over at her, and then said, "Phoebe, please, stay out of this. I.don't want you involved."  
  
"What can possibly be so bad that you are hiding this from me? I'm your wife, god damn it, and you need to know you can tell me anything!" Phoebe shouted.  
  
"Your wife has some spirit," a new voice said. Cole and Phoebe whirled to see that Karril had returned.  
  
"Karril, leave. I don't want to fight you," Cole remarked.  
  
Karril grinned, and said, "So I gathered, but that doesn't mean I can't have my vengeance." An energy ball formed in his hand.  
  
"Leave him alone," Phoebe said defiantly.  
  
Karril looked at her, and then shrugged and said, "Sure." He then threw his energy ball at Phoebe.  
  
"NO!" Cole shouted, and held out his hand without thinking. An energy ball shot from his hand and collided with Karril's, saving Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe looked over at him, and he saw horror and fear in her eyes, "Cole, what was that? How did you do that?"  
  
Karril looked at Cole in amusement, and asked, "She didn't know about your demonic powers? Well, this could get interesting,"  
  
"Very." a new voice said. Karril turned to see the other sisters and a man standing there.  
  
"Who the Hell are you?" Karril asked.  
  
The man replied, "Death," and gestured. Karril felt raw power hit him and throw him against the wall. He looked at the man, and shimmered out.  
  
"Phoebe.I." Cole began, but Phoebe's eyes held nothing but shock and horror.  
  
"Why Cole? You lied to me again. Were you ever truly free Cole? What the Hell is going on?" Phoebe demanded hoarsely.  
  
Cole looked at them all, and a single tear rolled down his face. He then shimmered out.  
  
"What the Hell? Cole can SHIMMER!" Paige stated in shock.  
  
"Phoebe?" Piper asked gently.  
  
Phoebe had slowly sat down, and was saying softly, "Not again, it can't be true, not again."  
  
"LEO!" Paige shouted, and Leo appeared.  
  
"What? What happened?" Leo demanded. "Is anyone hurt?" "No, but Cole just used demonic powers," Piper stated. A guilty look came over Leo, and Piper demanded, "You knew, didn't you? About the demonic powers?"  
  
"Yes," Leo said softly.  
  
"How could you keep it from me, from US!" Phoebe shouted at him.  
  
"Cole asked me to, because he knew how you'd react. Kain gave him back demonic powers, and he wasn't sure what that meant. Until he did, he asked me to keep quiet, and I did. Cole isn't evil. He's just really afraid of your reaction." Leo commented. He then looked over at Mortanos and asked, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to talk about Gabriel," Mortanos replied.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Phoebe demanded.  
  
Mortanos sighed, and then said, "Phoebe, your son did something no one has done in the history of the world,"  
  
"What, people come back from the dead all the time. Hell, Cole did it several times," Paige muttered.  
  
"Gabriel didn't just come back from the dead," Mortanos stated, "Not even death can sever the link between Guardians. No, Gabriel CEASED TO EXIST. Nothing has ever come back from that. I'm not even sure what it means, but I'm worried. All I know is he's hiding something, and he's even stronger than before he left."  
  
"Well, this is just great," Paige stated, "First we find out Karril is Cole's brother, Cole's got demonic powers again, and now Gabriel may be in trouble."  
  
"Karril's his brother?" Phoebe stated dumbly. Paige winced, and nodded. She looked at Leo and said, "Take us to him, NOW!"  
  
Leo closed his eyes, and then said, "Got him. He's not even trying to hide from us,"  
  
"Good, because we need to talk," Phoebe said softly.  
  
***  
  
When the group could see again, they found themselves on top of a tall building. Cole was at the edge, watching the horizon.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us about your brother?" Phoebe demanded.  
  
Cole didn't move, but his posture tensed, "I thought you'd find me. Come to condemn me?"  
  
"What?" Phoebe asked stupidly.  
  
"Phoebe, I know our track record, and I know what's going to happen. You think I'm evil now, and you've come to kill me.again, right?" Cole said softly.  
  
No one spoke for several moments, and then Phoebe said, "You're an idiot,"  
  
Cole whirled, and Phoebe saw he'd been crying, "What?"  
  
"I am your WIFE, and I love you. I'm not going to abandon you. I admit my record hasn't been that great in this area, but it's time to change that. Coleridge Turner, I love you, and if you have demonic powers, I'll still love you."  
  
Tears began to slide down Cole's cheeks as he whispered, "Thank you,"  
  
Phoebe continued gently a few moments later, "Cole, I want to know everything. I am your wife, and I accept every part of you, even the dark parts. Please, for our love, why don't you want me to stop Karril, why don't you want us to get involved?"  
  
Cole said nothing for a few moments, and then he began to speak softly, "I did a lot of evil things as a demon, things I'm not proud of and which still haunt my nightmares. What I did to Karril was the worst."  
  
"Then he is your brother?" Paige asked.  
  
Cole nodded and said, "But he was more than that. My mother.our mother abandoned me as soon as I was taken. If I was to survive, it was by my own skills, not hers. Strength is all that matters in demonic circles, and she wouldn't teach or help me, for that would make her seem weak. So, I was a half-breed, tortured and teased by other demons, scorned for my 'human trappings'. Only one person looked out for me, only one person helped me."  
  
"Karril," Piper breathed.  
  
"I didn't even know he was my brother for a few years. All I knew was he was a half-demon, like me. He sheltered me, and taught me everything he knew, gave all the wisdom he could. All the tricks of the trade, everything I ever knew came from him. I live today because of him," Cole said sadly.  
  
"What happened?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Cole sighed, and then said, "My brother was popular in the Underworld, and was much stronger than the Source. He was loyal for years, but something happened. He refused an order, and he became like me. Hunted and outcast. However, he began to gather a following, other banished demons who wanted back in. He gained support, and came close to overthrowing the Underworld." Cole trailed off as his memories over powered him for a few moments,"  
  
"What happened next?" Piper prodded.  
  
"He came to me, asking me to join him," Cole continued, "Explained how I was the only demon who he could trust, the one person that he loved and cared for in the Underworld.and I stabbed him when his back was turned, and gave him to the Source,"  
  
"WHAT? Why?" Phoebe demanded.  
  
"For status," Cole said bitterly, "I was ambitious, and I saw my chance. The Source was very pleased, and anointed me into the Brotherhood of the Thorn. I became the youngest demon ever to join. My first task."  
  
"What did you do?" Mortanos asked.  
  
"Deep in the Underworld is something known as the Lake of Torment. Its water burns anything, good or evil. If the water kills you, you aren't just vanquished. You cease to exist, and rumor said it was very painful. My first task was to cast my brother in. I still remember the look in his eyes before he went in. That look of betrayal and sad resignation has haunted me for decades."  
  
No one spoke for several moments, too shocked but what they heard. Cole finished, "So now you understand. I won't stop him, because I deserve to die, for what I did to him."  
  
"Cole, you aren't the demon who did those things anymore," Phoebe murmured.  
  
"I still did it. I killed my brother," Cole replied sadly. "I don't know how he came back, but Karril came for vengeance. I'm going to give myself over to him before he goes after anyone else."  
  
"Cole, you can't. You are human now, and you weren't in control of your demon half," Phoebe begged, trying desperately to convince Cole, to bring the light back into his eyes. "Cole, what you did was horrible, but vengeance never solves anything. You can't let him kill you, because then."  
  
A laugh sounded behind the group. They whirled to find Karril leaning against the wall in amusement. Mortanos made to gesture, but Karril said, "Relax, I just came to talk. Mortanos, right?"  
  
"How." Mortanos asked in confusion.  
  
"I know quite a bit about you, all of you. Well, Cole, I understand why you've not fought back. You're quite right; you've earned whatever I decide to do to you,"  
  
"Karril, I'm sorry," Cole began.  
  
"Shut up!" Karril interrupted, "Sorry cannot even begin to cover what you did to me. The raw pain and torture I suffered in that Lake. Did you know I screamed, Cole? All it did was let the water burn me from the inside and out. I CEASED to exist thanks to you, dear brother. I can never forgive the demon that did that. You've not changed, Belthazor, Cole, whatever you go by. It's all a trick, and I will have my vengeance, thanks to a Guardian."  
  
"What?" Cole gasped as the group stared at Karril in shock.  
  
"Did you really think I could come back on my own, brother?" Karril mocked, "No, I was going to be trapped forever, unable to pay you back if it wasn't for that Guardian. He opened the door, and showed me the way out. I could never have gotten this far without him."  
  
"What Guardian, what do you mean?" Mortanos demanded.  
  
"What was his name." Karril continued, "he was powerful, but I can't seem.ah, yes."  
  
"His name was Gabriel."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	5. Part 5

Secrets  
  
Part 5  
  
Sequel to "The Picnic". I do not own any part of Charmed. I just write about it.  
  
"You're lying!" Cole shouted.  
  
Karril looked puzzled as he said, "I take it this Guardian Gabriel has some meaning and significance to you? No matter, it doesn't change the fact that Gabriel opened the door, and showed me the way out."  
  
"AAAHHHH!" Cole shouted, and fired an energy ball. Karril fired one too, and the energy balls collided and dissipated. Before Karril could react again, Mortanos gestured and Karril exploded. A few moments later, he reappeared.  
  
"I can see I struck a nerve." Karril mused. "I'll come back later." He then shimmered out.  
  
"I'm getting really sick of him appearing and disappearing all the time," Paige growled, but everyone else was silent.  
  
Finally, Leo said, "it must be a trick, something designed to throw us off balance and create doubt."  
  
"I don't think so," Mortanos commented. "He wasn't lying, I could tell. Somehow, Gabriel helped him get here."  
  
"How is that even possible, I mean, what happened." Phoebe whispered.  
  
"There's only one way to find out," Cole said quietly. He then turned to Leo and said, "Take me to Gabriel."  
  
***  
  
Karril stared at the waters in front of him. They were tranquil, and even calming. You would never think they could destroy anything they touched, but Karril could. He still remembered the moment when his body touched the lake, the feeling that liquid fire was touching his skin, the.  
  
Karril shuddered, and smiled. He had to admit, Belthazor was clever. However he did it, those witches and that Guardian would use everything they had to keep him from killing Belthazor. It was brilliant of him to play like he wasn't going to fight back, to reinforce their belief that they needed to protect him. But then, Belthazor had always been brilliant. Karril had taught him to be.  
  
Still, despite his intense belief that Belthazor was evil, there was still that nagging doubt in Karril's mind. After all, he was acting so differently.was it possible he really had changed? Could it be somehow his human half had really been awakened, and now.  
  
Karril forced his mind away, and grinned. Yes, Belthazor was clever. Even now he managed to cast doubt into Karril's mind. But it wouldn't matter, Karril would still get his revenge. He just had to figure out a way to get Cole alone, and keep him that way long enough.  
  
A plan slowly came into focus. Karril grinned. That will work nicely, and would give him his revenge. But for now, he just needed to wait. His time would come soon enough.  
  
***  
  
As the familiar sight of the Gates of Heaven appeared, Cole strode forward with the rest of the group right behind him. He came to the gates and told the Gatekeeper, "Could you bring out our children please,"  
  
The Gatekeeper nodded, and then turned. He didn't move, but the Gates opened, and three people walked out. Gabriel and Melinda were led out by Grams.  
  
"Hey, Grams." Phoebe said absently.  
  
"Hello, my darlings.what's wrong?" Grams asked when she saw the looks on their faces.  
  
Cole walked forward and asked, "Gabriel, what happened to you after the battle with Kain?"  
  
Gabriel stiffened, and said, "I came back here,"  
  
"I know that, but what happened in between? Did you ever have any dealings with a demon called Karril, or the Hunter?" Cole demanded.  
  
Gabriel's eyes widened, and he asked, "Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Because he's here now, trying to kill your father," Phoebe said softly.  
  
A flash of hurt came through Gabriel eyes, and he said, "You don't think I brought him here?"  
  
"Of course not, but I need to know what happened," Cole replied. "Please.Karril's my brother, and however he got here, he wants to hurt everyone. Tell me how you know him, because it could be how we finally deal with this situation."  
  
Gabriel didn't speak for several seconds, and then he finally began, "I remember slamming the orbs together, and then I remember fire and pain. Then it all went dark. When I came to, I was in a vast cavern that was dank and dark. All around me were.creatures."  
  
"What kind of creatures?" Phoebe asked, for she could see the fear in Gabriel's expression.  
  
"They were disfigured, powerful, and their merest touch drained away my powers," Gabriel explained, "They were fast and brutal, and I barely escaped from them with my life. I wandered the vast region, seeking anyone. And I found one person.just one."  
  
"Karril," Cole whispered.  
  
"He called himself a friend, and I believed him," Gabriel commented, "Anyway, he explained that we were in some astral plane where beings who cease to exist go, and are slowly or quickly erased from time. I knew I had to get back, and I realized I had the power to, but there was a problem."  
  
"What problem?" Mortanos asked curiously.  
  
Gabriel sighed, and said, "In order to return, I needed a link, a way to reach this world. My own body wouldn't work, since the realm it was in was erased. I needed someone from here, to use as a line I could come back through. So, I used Karril. I used my power to go to where he last died, and recreated my body."  
  
"At the bottom of the Lake of Torment?" Cole asked. Since no one was watching, nobody noticed Mortanos eyes widen slightly, and then take on a calculating look.  
  
"Yes, I was at the bottom of a Lake, and I felt the raw power around me," Gabriel continued, "I felt it trying to course through me and change me. I fought it with all my powers, just long enough to teleport straight up, which happened to be below an ocean. The rest is history. I swear I didn't realize the other demon could piggyback and use what I did to get back. I'm truly sorry."  
  
"One thing still bothers me. Why were you wounded when you returned?" Phoebe asked curiously.  
  
"Because I had to use my memory of my body to recreate it, from the instant before I was erased. That included the wounds of Kain. In retrospect, I probably could have chosen something different." Gabriel mused. "Look, I don't know what this demon wants with you father, but let me help. The two of us can probably do just fine."  
  
"Come on, let's get back to the house. We've got some planning to do," Cole said softly.  
  
The group nodded, and everyone left Heaven.  
  
***  
  
As soon as they could see the Manor again, the group was hit with an energy ball. Too surprised to react, everyone was hit and fell back. Karril walked over and picked up an unconscious Phoebe.  
  
"No." Cole said as he tried to get up.  
  
"Brother, I'll send you a message soon, for now, I'm taking a hostage." Karril said with a grin, and then he shimmered out.  
  
Cole tried to stand up, and he found the rest of the group doing the same. When he got up, he asked, "Leo, where is she?"  
  
Leo's eyes lost focus, and then he said, "I don't know. He must have taken her into the Underworld."  
  
"Then let's go get her," Piper demanded.  
  
"With no plan? No offense, but this guy is outthinking us, we need a plan of attack," Paige commented.  
  
"She's right," Mortanos replied gravely. "We could find her, but if we show up, Karril could hurt her. We have proceed cautiously.  
  
Cole looked around, and then whispered softly, "Phoebe."  
  
***  
  
"What are you going to do to me?" Phoebe demanded.  
  
Karril grinned, and said, "Nothing, if Cole does what I want. If he doesn't, well, they'll be finding your pieces for months."  
  
"Listen, Cole has changed. He's not." Phoebe began.  
  
"What, not the bastard who stabbed me in the back and threw me into the Lake of Torment?" Karril snapped. "Don't be naïve, Belthazor can't change, he won't. He's just pulled the wool over your eyes, and I'm going to prove it." Karril closed his eyes, and a few moments later a brown sphere appeared and then shot upwards.  
  
"What is that?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"My demands. Now we'll find out just what Cole is made of." Karril commented.  
  
***  
  
"Any luck?" Cole asked.  
  
"Not in the last five minutes," Paige snapped. "This potion is going to be ready when it's ready. I know you're worried, we all are. But calm down and let us work."  
  
"Sorry.where's my son?" Cole questioned with a frown.  
  
"Upstairs." Mortanos mentioned, "I think he feels guilty about this whole mess, like it was all his fault."  
  
"I'll go talk to him," Cole said, and headed upstairs. He found Gabriel in his room looking at a picture of Phoebe.  
  
"Son, it's not your fault," Cole began, but Gabriel laughed shortly.  
  
"Yes it is. If I hadn't been in such a rush to return, checked up on my 'partner' before using him, he wouldn't have returned. This whole mess is my fault."  
  
"Son, you can't think that. I don't care if a thousand demons came back with you, I'm just glad you're back. No matter the cost, it was worth it," Cole said fiercely.  
  
Gabriel was about to respond, when a sphere appeared in front of them. It pulsed with light twice, and then began to speak.  
  
"Hello Belthazor. I trust you're well? Let's cut to the chase. I have your darling wife. If you don't come to me immediately, I will throw her into the Lake of Torment. You know exactly what it would do to her, so I suggest you hurry. See you soon, brother."  
  
As the sphere faded, Cole stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Gabriel demanded.  
  
"You heard him, I have to go now or he'll hurt Phoebe," Cole said sharply.  
  
"But what about the others?" Gabriel asked, "Let's get everyone and we'll go."  
  
"He could hurt her if I don't come alone." Cole replied.  
  
"Look, you know he's going to want to make you pay. What if he tries to throw you into the Lake?" Gabriel questioned.  
  
"I can't let them hurt Phoebe," Cole said fiercely, "I'm sorry but this is something I have to do."  
  
Gabriel walked to him, and said softly, "I know." he then drove his fist into Cole's gut. As Cole bent over, Gabriel whispered, "and this is something I have to do," and brought his fist down on Cole's neck. Cole felt pain, and then blackness.  
  
***  
  
"Well, now we find out if he truly cares about you," Karril commented.  
  
"He'll come here," Phoebe said with conviction.  
  
"We'll see, won't we? Personally, I doubt he'll." Karril began.  
  
"Let her go," a new voice said. Karril turned to see Cole standing behind him. His expression and eyes were cold as he said, "Release her, Karril, NOW!"  
  
Cole began to walk forward quickly, and Karril gestured. The ground beneath Cole's feet erupted in power, and bolts of electricity hit him. Cole screamed in pain, and fell to his knees from the onslaught. When it passed, Cole was gasping in pain, and slowly rising to his feet. He stumbled towards Karril, and repeated, "RELEASE HER!"  
  
Quick as a flash, Karril was next to the tied up Phoebe with a knife to her throat. "Now, now, let's not get hasty. I will let her go, if you just do one little thing for me."  
  
"What's that?" Cole asked softly.  
  
Karril pointed to the outcropping above the Lake, and said, "Go up there and jump in."  
  
"Cole, NO!" Phoebe shouted, and Karril hit her in the head.  
  
As Phoebe gasped, Karril snapped, "No comments from the peanut gallery."  
  
Cole looked at Karril, and said, "If I jump in, you'll let her go? I have your word as a member of my family?"  
  
Karril nodded, and said, "Why would I want her? I just want you to feel what I felt. Jump in and she'll be free to go. Deal?"  
  
Cole looked over at Phoebe, and said, "You have a deal,"  
  
***  
  
"Guys, we have the potion ready," Paige began as she walked into the door. She then screamed, "GET UP HERE EVERYONE!"  
  
The group ran upstairs and gasped. Cole was lying on the floor, unconscious, and Gabriel was gone.  
  
"Did Karril attack?" Piper demanded.  
  
"Leo, heal him," Paige said, and Leo ran forward. The healing energy pasted over Cole, and he woke up.  
  
"What happened" Cole asked.  
  
"We were hoping you'd tell us? Was it Karril," Mortanos requested.  
  
"No.Karril gave me a message, telling me to.oh my GOD!" Cole shouted. "We have to go NOW!"  
  
"Why, what's wrong?" Piper asked as Cole walked forward.  
  
"Karril told me to meet him by the Lake of Torment, or Phoebe dies. We have to get there, now!"  
  
"What about Gabriel? Leo questioned.  
  
"Later, let's get there now." Cole snapped. He grabbed everyone and shimmered.  
  
***  
  
As Cole stumbled up towards the edge of the outcropping overhanging the Lake, Karril followed with a knife to Phoebe's throat. Cole got to the edge, and looked over.  
  
"Cole, please." Phoebe begged.  
  
"Jump now or she dies," Karril snapped.  
  
Cole was about to jump over when a new voice shouted, "KARRIL.WHAT THE HELL!"  
  
Karril whirled, and found himself staring at the Charmed Ones, Mortanos, and COLE! All of them were staring at the scene as if in total shock. Karril whirled back around, and found Cole still standing there.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Karril demanded.  
  
The Cole next to him sighed and said, "Damn," He then glowed white for a second, and when the light passed, Gabriel was standing there. "Let my mother go, Karril."  
  
Karril's eyes widened, and he said, "Gabriel, this is your mother.but that means."  
  
"Cole is my father, and I won't let you hurt him," Gabriel finished.  
  
"Fine, then I'll hurt you!" Karril snapped, and fired an energy ball at Gabriel. Gabriel tried to move, but the lightning had drained him too much.  
  
Before the energy ball was thrown, Cole was moving. He shimmered up there, and threw himself between Gabriel and the energy ball. It slammed into him with the force of a truck, and Cole felt himself flying backwards. Stunned by the blast, he hit Gabriel, and then both of them went over.  
  
The group watched in horror as both Cole and Gabriel fell into the Lake and landed with a splash. They began to run towards Karril and Phoebe.  
  
"NO!" Phoebe screamed and struggled free. She turned around and prepared to fight, bound arms or not. But Karril was ignoring her. He was staring at the Lake in absolute disbelief.  
  
The sisters got up there, and they and Mortanos got between Phoebe and Karril. "You're going to pay for killing them!" Paige snapped angrily.  
  
Before anyone could respond, Mortanos shouted, "LOOK!" Everyone looked to where Mortanos was pointing to see the water was starting to glow. As they watched in fascination, the water's shine increased, until it hurt to have open eyes. When the light passed, both Cole and Gabriel were lying on the ledge, unconscious, soaked, and unhurt.  
  
"I.don't believe it," Leo said in shock, "that water should have destroyed both of them.how is this possible?"  
  
No one spoke for several seconds, until Phoebe walked forward. As she got closer, Cole and Gabriel both stirred and sat up. Cole slowly got up and then helped Gabriel up. He smiled at Phoebe, and whispered, "You're alright." Phoebe moved to hug him, but Cole backed away, "No, I don't know what this water would do to you." Phoebe nodded understandingly as Cole turned to glare at Karril, who was staring at both of them.  
  
"So, are we going to fight?" Cole asked softly, "Because now I'm willing to fight."  
  
Karril said nothing for several moments, and then said, "Why? Belthazor is dead, my revenge is complete"  
  
"What?" Cole asked stupidly.  
  
"The demon I knew would never do what you just did, stand between anyone and an energy ball. You were willing to sacrifice your life for someone, and that is something Belthazor would never do. I don't know who you are, but you aren't him." Karril explained. He turned to walk away.  
  
"Karril," Cole said softly. Karril turned back, "I may not be Belthazor, but I could still be your brother."  
  
Karril smiled, and replied, "Maybe eventually, but not just yet. But, it helps to know I have family out there. I'll see you around." He then shimmered out.  
  
"Are you nuts!" Paige exclaimed, "He tried to kill you! Why would you say that,"  
  
"Because he's family," Phoebe said softly while staring at Cole.  
  
Cole looked at her and bestowed a tender smile, before saying, "Let's go."  
  
***  
  
"They actually survived the water?" Fiona, Guardian of Fire, exclaimed.  
  
Mortanos nodded, and said, "Yes."  
  
"You realize what that means, don't you," Sierra, Guardian of Earth commented softly. "We all know exactly what can survive that water."  
  
"All three of them, including this Karril, came in contact with the water?" Moebi, Guardian of Time, asked. When Mortanos nodded, he continued, "Apparently, we were right in our suspicions. It did come from the mother."  
  
"What are we going to do?" Kazan, Guardian of Destiny, asked.  
  
"We will watch for now," Mortanos said, "It is all we can do. We always knew it was a risk that this could happen. It's time to find out just how big of a risk we've taken."  
  
THE END 


End file.
